


Life is very long; (but it's okay because I've got you right next to me)

by EliottDemmaury



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Comfort, Eliott and lucas, Fluff, I still hope you like it, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year's Eve, SKAM - Freeform, SKAM Season 3, elu - Freeform, it's just a little something, it's mostly fluff, like...so in love, mild angst (idk), such babies, they are in love, they are soft, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliottDemmaury/pseuds/EliottDemmaury
Summary: Lucas and Eliott are spending New Year's Eve alone in their flat, the perfect time for Eliott to think about how much he loves his boyfriend.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Life is very long; (but it's okay because I've got you right next to me)

**Author's Note:**

> This one is so old and I actually planned on posting at on New Year's Eve but I thought finishing this one sooner could maybe help me to deal with life but yeah...whatever, I hope you enjoy it!

Life is very long. 

Life is unpredictable, confusing, and strange, it can give you a feeling of pain and hopelessness in the eye of its incredibility, but it's also filled with hope, happiness and love. 

That's something Eliott always knew, and he'd spent a lot of his life contemplating the meaning of it. But as much as he had tried to hold onto this pathetically romantic and hopelessly naive idea of life, there still had been a time when he'd felt incredibly trapped and alone. A time when living had seemed impossible and the future frightening. He had restrained himself of the possibility to step out of the darkness and daze that had covered him since he could remember, hiding from everything remotely resembling any hope and light, fearing that if he'd step too close, he'd burn. Never in a million years, he'd thought he would be blessed enough to experience his very own version of happiness, hope and love himself - not until he had met Lucas. 

But here he was, months later, right next to Lucas - the love and light of his life - so far away from burned but, instead, filled with an incredible sense of warmth and comfort. 

Right here, sitting on their own little balcony, in their own apartment, not that far away from where he had started working in a small video store, waiting for the year to come to an end and to welcome the next. 

Life was pretty perfect right now - too perfect even. 

Eliott often wondered how he could get this lucky. How he was able to make someone like Lucas love him, him and all, what he thought, was nothing more than imperfection and rotten work to love but Lucas made him believe, believe that he was more than rotten work. That he was worthy of love - of Lucas' love.

"Is everything alright?" Lucas soft voice brings Eliott back out of his spiral of thoughts. 

He looks mesmerizing, even now, here, in the dim light of the fairy lights, Lucas had carefully attached to their balcony fence because  _ "Eliott, I am not going to sit outside to freeze my ass off  _ **_ and  _ ** _ sit in total darkness. A man should at least be able to see his handsome boyfriend by doing so."  _

He looks beautiful, even, or especially, because of his mess of brown hair standing out in all directions, framing his rosy cheeks in the most beautiful way. 

"It's nothing," Eliott shrugs simply,  _ I love you. You are way too good for me.  _

"Are you sure?" He is looking at him, from where he is still pressed against Eliott's chest, both of them covered in Lucas favourite comforter, his forehead adorned by a frown, his blue eyes veiled with concern. 

"I was just thinking about stuff." 

_ I could stare into his eyes forever,  _ Eliott thinks. 

These beautiful blue. They are the kind of blue that instantly freeze you in place, captivating you for even the slightest moment. Eyes that, on some days, remind Eliott of the clear blue sky on a crisp winter morning or the calm sea - welcoming, hopeful, lively. And, on other days, as dark as the night sky or the sea during a raging storm - deep, hungry, mysterious. But despite their deep blue, always warm, always understanding, always full of love, always looking into Eliott's soul in a way that made the idea of being known far less terrifying. 

Once more, it's Lucas' voice that brings him back to reality, "Stuff? Do you regret staying in? We could still go to Yann's if you-" 

"No, don't worry. I love having you all to myself." He smiles, caressing Lucas' left cheek, he leans into the touch, naturally. 

"And what stuff did you think about then?"

"Not much, just us...you...about how lucky I am to have you as my boyfriend," he gives Lucas a quick peck on his temple before he continues, "How unbelievably happy I am to be sitting here, with you. The love of my life, you truly are too good for me."

Lucas suddenly sits up fro his place next to Eliott to grab him by the shoulder, "Don't say stuff like that." 

"What? Love of my life?" Eliott smiles weakly, he knows what Lucas is referring to. 

"You know that's not what I mean...You know I love you, right? I love you so much it makes me crazy and- and I know life can be difficult from time to time, but we will have this year and the years after that to prove to the world that we can face anything as long as we are doing it together. I will always love you because...you're the love of my life too, you know?" Lucas' eyes are filled with adoration, his hands have moved from Eliott's shoulders to the back of his neck, thumbs slowly caressing the skin there, 

Eliott doesn't know what to say, feeling a sudden wave of guilt washing over him when he feels a hint of doubt creeping into his mind, even though he's never been more sure of anything than the fact that Lucas loves him. So he tries to shove the doubt and fear back behind an imaginary door in his mind, hoping that one day he'll be able to lock the door for good. 

"I know," Eliott says, resting his forehead against Lucas', his voice honest and sure, "Being with you is the best thing that could ever happen to me. I love you."

"Even on New Year's Eve?" Lucas asks with closed eyes. 

Eliott bends down a little further, brushing their noses together, "Especially on New Year's Eve. I love this, right here. In this minute. I love you. Always."

Eliott can feel Lucas humming happily against his lips before he feels them on his own, it's a sweet, innocent press of lips at first.  _ We have so much time. _ Eliott can feel Lucas' hand curl into his hair.  _ We will do this together.  _ His plump lips start to move with a little more intent now, and Eliott opens his lips when he feels Lucas' tongue experimentally liking over them.  _ I love you. _

It's always felt comforting in a way words never did, kissing Lucas. Eliott's hand rests below Lucas' ear now, his thumb caressing his cheek as their breaths blend. He runs his fingers down Lucas' spine, pulling him closer until there is no space left between them and he can feel the beating of Lucas' heart against his chest.

They only part when the sudden sound of off going fireworks in the distance distracts them. 

"We missed the countdown." Lucas laughs against Eliott's lips, still a little out of breath. 

"Yeah, I guess we have, what a pity." Eliott can't help himself but smiles too, at the thought of starting the new year the best way possible, by kissing Lucas. 

"You can still make a wish though," Eliott says, while Lucas is leaning back against Eliott's shoulder. 

"A wish?" 

"Yes, a new year's wish." 

Lucas answers, immediately, "I don't need to wish for anything, as long as you are right next to me. I love you."

Eliott smiles, his hand pulling Lucas' impossibly closer, taking a last look at Lucas content looking side profile before his eyes wander off into the dark the night watching the fireworks, whispering a quiet, "I love you too, so damn much." 

Eliott knows that life is an unpredictable thing, there isn't a magic formula for a long and happy life but this right here, right now, with Lucas right next to him and a whole new year and so many more ahead of them, yeah... that seems pretty damn alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Come and say hi on tumblr if you want; @petitspaceling


End file.
